


Black Cat Intruder

by EdanaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdanaK/pseuds/EdanaK
Summary: The Malfoy Halloween Party was meant to be one of celebration. Instead, there's a Black Cat intruder and the soon to be Mrs Malfoy is missing.





	Black Cat Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks DFW for the awesome trope, I loved writing this piece.
> 
> Assigned trope: Polyjuice Potion
> 
> Also a massive thanks to my Beta CourtingInsanity! I wouldn't have gotten this done if it wasn't for you, along with everyone else in the group, you're all awesome.

Draco turned to watch his fiancée sauntering into the ballroom. Any other night and he would have been glad to see her in that costume - skin tight leather hugging all the right curves, neckline dipping seductively low. Tonight, however, it made him beyond concerned.

 

“Bluebell, you look amazing, but what made you change your mind on your costume?”

 

Hermione glanced up at Draco, confusion evident in her features.  “Nothing changed, darling. This was always what I was going to wear.”

 

Leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Instantly, Draco knew for certain that something was off. His Hermione never called him ‘darling’ and would never kiss him in such a dispassionate way. Even their quick kisses always always held a fire in them;this wasn’t his fiancé.

 

As guests began to arrive, Draco pulled Narcissa, Harry, Ron and Ginny aside.  He needed to tell them what was going on; he needed their help.

 

Harry looked at Draco. “Mate, what’s going on? Hermione already agreed to marry you. I’m still trying to work out why, but it’s not like you need to ask our permission for that anymore.” Chuckling, he noticed the glare on the blonde’s face. Something wasn’t right. “Ok, ok. Jokes aside, what’s going on?”

 

Draco started pacing in front of the group. He couldn’t work out how to tell them Hermione was missing. How could he explain that when they had seen her as they arrived?

 

“Sweetheart, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that.”  Narcissa looked at her son, concern etched into her features.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not sure how to say this.” Stopping, he turned to face the group. “Hermione is missing.”

 

“Draco, we saw Hermione when we got here. She was speaking to Daphne and Astoria.”  Ginny sounded concerned. He had a lot of explaining to do; but he still had no idea what was actually going on.

 

“I know this sounds incredibly strange. But I just can’t shake the feeling that whoever that is out there, is not Hermione.”

 

It was Ron who spoke up this time. “What do you mean? It sure as hell looked like Hermione.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. “But she wasn’t acting like Hermione. There’s no way she’d be too busy to come say hi. She’s always waiting for us at the floo.” Concern and worry filled his eyes as they darted between the others, his fingers dragging through his now dishevelled hair.” You’re right, Malfoy, something isn’t right. What made you question it to start with?”

 

Draco fell into a seat, sighing. “She went to Pansy’s just before going to get ready. She said she had to pick something up. When she got back, she mentioned Pansy wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be coming before heading upstairs to get ready. I wasn’t too concerned, but when she came downstairs, that’s when I knew something wasn’t right.” He nibbled his lower lip before continuing.

 

“She wasn’t wearing her costume. That may be the one she’d gotten from Pansy’s shop, but she’d made changes. She’d turned it orange with markings to match that damn cat of hers. She misses him and so I suggested it.”

 

Ginny jumped in, realisation starting to flicker in her eyes. “But she was wearing the original that she’d gotten. There’s no way Hermione would change her mind on something like that.”

 

“Exactly. I asked her why she’d changed it. She responded as if she had no idea what I meant. Then she kissed me. It was quick and had no passion at all. No matter what’s happening or what type of kiss it is, her kisses are always full of love and passion. That’s when I knew for sure it wasn’t her.”

 

Further discussion led the group to believe that, whoever was pretending to be Hermione, had used Polyjuice Potion. They must have had access to Hermione when she had gone to visit Pansy and had somewhere they could hide her. No one could work out who would have any motive, though.

 

Heading back to the entrance room, Narcissa suggested Hermione and Ginny mingle with the guests while she and Draco waited to greet others as they arrived. After she asked why Harry and Ron weren’t heading into the ballroom, Harry had to come up with a quick explanation.

 

“We left something at home, we won’t be long.”

 

They quickly Flooed back to Grimmauld Place, where Draco followed as soon as it was safe to do so.

 

As Draco arrived, he noticed Hermione’s two best friends muttering between themselves and scribbling on a piece of parchment. They both glanced up as they heard him approach and Harry began to explain what they were doing. “So we’ve determined it’s most likely that whoever is pretending to be Hermione has used Polyjuice Potion. It’s the only way to guarantee nothing would be different. We figured it would be best to start by making a list of suspects. Anyone who isn’t yet at the party is instantly on the list.”

 

Looking at the list, Draco starting naming people who could be crossed off. As he came to Pansy’s name, a sudden thought struck him. “Hermione went to Pansy’s and didn’t come back. Someone else came back as her. She Flooed so no one could have caught her in between the two Manors.”

 

Harry and Ron’s eyes darted between Draco and each other as Draco’s words sunk in. Both men looked shocked.

 

Draco gulped, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. “No one other than Pansy and myself knew Hermione was going to Parkinson Manor. Who else would have known Pansy wouldn’t be coming other than Pansy herself? The question is, where’s Hermione? The Parkinsons have multiple holiday homes throughout Europe and then there’s Parkinson Manor. But she could be somewhere else completely.”

 

Harry stood, eyeing both Draco and Ron. When he spoke, he addressed Draco. “We need to get back to Malfoy Manor to let Narcissa and Ginny know what’s happening without alerting Pansy to us being back or that we know what’s going on.” Harry’s attention switched to his best friend. “Ron you head to the Ministry and grab anything we might need, make sure to grab some Thief’s Downfall. Alert St Mungo’s we’re searching for a missing woman and will be bringing her straight to them once we find her. We’ll meet you in the Atrium in fifteen minutes.”

 

Going their separate ways, the three men set off to accomplish the tasks set for them. With Draco speaking to his mother and Harry to his wife, the two ladies were quickly filled in to what was happening. After a quick goodbye, both men Flooed to meet Ron in the Atrium of the Ministry. They only had to wait a minute before he joined them.

 

Harry was the first to speak, wanting to get moving as quick as possible. “I think our best place to start is Parkinson Manor. That’s where Hermione went this morning. If she’s not there, hopefully we’ll at least be able to find a clue. From there, we can start searching her holiday homes. You both ok with that plan?”

 

With nods from both Draco and Ron, the three men Flooed together to Parkinson Manor. As soon as they landed they set out in search of Hermione. After a few minutes of no luck, Draco happened across a staircase leading down. A knot twisted in gut. If he was correct, this was the staircase leading to the Dungeons. Calling for Harry and Ron, he sprinted, taking the stairs two at a time. He quickly scanned each cell as he passed them, dreading what he may find.

 

Reaching the end, Draco began to turn around to leave, until he caught a glimpse of something shining as the light from his wand hit it. Looking closer, he could see Hermione curled into a ball in the corner. Harry and Ron reached him at this moment and blew the cell door open. Rushing over, Draco fell to his knees in front of his fiancée, his arms reaching out to her limp form. She was cold as ice laying on the concrete ground of the cell.

 

In a blur, he had his witch in his arms, carrying her as Ron and Harry steered him to the floo where they’d arrived. Ron went first, calling out Saint Mungo’s before the green flames engulfed him. Still carrying an unconscious Hermione, Draco was next to step into the Floo. Harry brought up the rear, not wanting to risk his friends being left alone in Parkinson Manor for even a second.

 

As soon as they arrived, the group were escorted to a Healer so that Hermione could be checked over. Harry and Ron didn't stay long, wanting to apprehend Pansy. Before they left, Harry told Draco that they would send Narcissa and Ginny straight away, giving some comfort to the blonde wizard.

 

Arriving back at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Ron went in search of Pansy. Unsure how long the Polyjuice Potion would last, Harry made sure he had the bottle of Thief’s Downfall water in his pocket. Entering the ballroom, they instantly spotted Ginny, Narcissa and Pansy. Smiling, they quickly made their way to where the trio were sitting.

 

Pansy glanced up at the two men, confusion evident on her face. “You’ve been gone for an hour. Where’s Draco?”

 

It was Ron who responded to Pansy’s question.“There’s been an incident. The three of you should come with us and we can discuss what happened in private.”

 

Playing along, Narcissa and Ginny acted shocked. However, the worry on their faces was real as they still weren’t sure if Hermione was alright. With the Malfoy Matriarch saying they should end the party, Ginny called for everyone’s attention to let the older witch speak. “Due to unforeseen circumstances, I must bring the party to an end and ask for you all to head home so I am able to take care of matters.”

 

Glancing over at a concerned Blaise and Theo, she spoke once more. “Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott, would you mind assisting everyone and escorting them out?” With a nod from her son’s two best friends, she turned back to Harry and Ron.

 

“We’ll go one at a time through to the Ministry. Ron you go first, Hermione you go next, then Narcissa and Ginny and I’ll go last.” With that Harry watched as Ron and then Pansy Flooed to the Ministry.

 

Before Narcissa could step into the fireplace, Harry grabbed her wrist. Looking at Narcissa and his wife, he spoke quickly. “I’m going next, we know who it is and will detain her as soon as I arrive. Draco is with Hermione in Saint Mungo’s. Go there, he’s expecting you. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 

As Harry stepped into the fireplace, Ginny spoke. “Who is it Harry?”

 

He glanced back and responded. “Pansy.” With that he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and called for the Ministry of Magic. In a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving the two woman shocked.

 

 

 

 

 

**_6 MONTHS LATER…_ **

****

Draco looked up and beamed at the woman standing at the other end of the aisle. As she started walking down, her arms linked with Harry and Ron either side of her, tears began to form in his eyes. There was a radiant glow about her as she stepped up beside him.

 

As the wizard presiding over their ceremony began to speak, all Draco could do was watch the beautiful witch before him. After the binding of hands, it was time to speak their vows, with both having written their own, the love the couple had for each other was in no doubt evident in their words. However, it was the finish to Hermione’s vows that had everyone in shock as they listened to her words.

 

“...these promises I make to you and our unborn child.”


End file.
